wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SilkWings
You do not need permission to make a SilkWing-- Description: Scales can be nearly any color or shade, except black and dark grey, and are usually bright and luminescent or reminiscent of butterfly and moth patterns; four butterfly-like wings (after metamorphosis); antennae on head; brightly colored eyes Abilities: Can spin silk out of their wrists upon going through metamorphosis; can detect vibrations with antennae; very rarely a SilkWing can shoot a solid, burning hot silk out of their wrists known as flamesilk Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen (Canon): Queen Wasp Diet: Honey, plants, fruit, nectar Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Monarch * Queen Wasp Fanon *Queen Gunray (CosmicBowser) *Ex-Queen Satyr (DeltaTheSeaWing) *Ex-Queen Silverwashed (Pokeballmachine) *Queen Viceroy (Zebrawings) Princesses: Canon * Fanon *Princess Magpie (Cut-throat the AbyssWing) *Princess Viceroy (Pokeballmachine) Male Royalty: Canon * Fanon *Prince Tiger (The Shadowstalker) (The Shadowstalker) Important Canon: * Blue * Luna * Sunstreak * Swordtail Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. SilkWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon SilkWings. |-|Arial SilkWings= They have only been around for 500 years, They were SilkWings that opposed Clearsight's teachings and were cast out because of it, they can handle high atmospheric pressure and are very nomadic, they look very similar to regular SilkWings and the only major difference is that they are lighter colored. created by Dawnforger |-|Grayscale SilkWings= These are a relatively new subspecies that causes the SilkWing to only become gray and white. This condition is usually passed on from generation through generation. Grayscales can NOT have black scales in them, however, only gray and white. Their eyes may be any color. They have personalities like any other SilkWing. Anyone can make one. Created by Crystalcat137 |-|Fluffy SilkWings= Fluffy SilkWings are created by Gøssamer. Please ask her to make one! Fluffy SilkWings are an odd and rare subspecies of normal SilkWings. Though they have the same abilities and basic body builds, there's one main difference between them and average SilkWings: they're covered in a thick coat of fur. Their wings are big and fuzzy, and there are thick manes of fluff around their necks, tufts of fur on their wrists and ankles, and fluff at the ends of their tails. They lack the bright, saturated colors of average SilkWings, and tend towards dull grays, whites, and browns. They can have black markings, but this is very rare. Fluffy SilkWings are naturally nocturnal, and are attracted to bright lights. They are named after moths. Most Fluffy SilkWings were wiped out during the Tree Wars, but some still live in a tiny patch of forest by Beetle Lake. More coming soon! |-|Gemscale SilkWings= Gemscale SilkWings are much like Gemscale RainWings, though they are different. Their wings are gradient and sparkly, their little dots on them are like jewels. Gemscale SilkWings were discovered after a Gemscale RainWing mated a SIlkWing, and had Gemscale SilkWings instead of hybrids. The same process of "dried resin" happens, but during metamorphosis. Normal Gemscale SilkWings have metamorphosis at age 4 instead of 6. The silk they have is thick, and comes in any color of the rainbow based off mood. They get a strong tail after metamorphosis because normally these SilkWings use their tail to crack the resin off the cocoon and use the tail to get out of the cocoon. Like gemscale RainWings in eggs, they usually suffocate. There is no infection, but Gemscale SilkWings can get gland problems in they get too much silk. Their scales are bold, and antennae are curled at a spiral like a RainWing's tail. The Gemscale SIlkWIng's tail is used to stun their enemies if attacked. Please ask User:Kittenjewel101 to make one on her wall! |-|Caterpillar Silkwings= Very rarely, a Silkwing dragonet can go through metamorphosis and still not be able to fly. They can still have wings, but for whatever reason these are not aerodynamic and do not cause lift. However, they have extremely strong silk spinning abilities, being more likely to have flamesilk than other Silkwings. Silkwings like these are often outcast from society. Their main colors are orange, yellow, red and have contrasting underscales in green, blue or purple. Created by User:LadyScarab, please ask her before making a character. Based on Tau (Jewel Hive Chrysalis). |-|Frostsilk SilkWings= These are created by Phoenixsong and may or may not show up in her fanfics later. Frostsilks are like flamesilks but their silk comes out sort of cold and shiny. After a few seconds of exposure, it hardens into ice. Frostsilks were created with a SilkWing mating with an IceWing. Resources SilkWingSigil.png|(Platypus the SeaWing) SilkWingBase.png|(Joy Ang) SilkWingLineart Wingless.png|(Joy Ang by [[User:Butchdragons|Butchdragons]]) Category:Tribes (Usable) Category:Tribes (Canon)